


A Prisoner of His Own Making

by writingramblr



Series: Thor AU series [2]
Category: Avengers AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU Avengers - Freeform, Drabble Series, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the AU Thor story, Loki is forced to ally with the Other against his own will, in his desperate effort to return to earth. He is not in control of himself, and is forced to watch himself commit acts he would never dream of. Thor does his best to atone for his previous sins, and even tries to free Loki from his prison, but does not succeed alone.</p><p> </p><p>Just a series of drabbles to explain how the events of the Avengers would occur if Loki had been controlled by the Other, (a common theory floating around.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning to Midgard

**Author's Note:**

> I tried very hard to keep each drabble around or under 200 words, though i know technically drabble means less than 100 words, but alas i failed.

When the dark haired man was close enough to recognize in the dim light, Erik Selvig nearly gasped in shock. Such was the dramatic change that had overtaken Loki, the god who had fallen to earth only a short few months ago.  
“Loki! What has happened to you?” Erik found himself asking, and the face that turned to see him, and the cold blue eyes that met his, were foreign. They did not belong to the man who had grown fond of Jane and who they had all become friends with.  
This was a twisted dark echo of that man.  
Loki smiled, and Erik wanted to flinch away,  
“Let’s just say, I’ve been enlightened.”  
After a short speech that was clear evidence of madness, when Loki moved forward and touched his golden spear with the glowing alien stone to Erik’s chest, his last coherent thought, truly of his own, was simply, “What could have changed a man so much?”


	2. Unmade

Loki, in the deep dark depths of his mind, was trapped. It felt like being inside a cage, but one made of mirrors. He could see nothing, and could only feel echoes of what his body was actually doing. Everything was beyond his control. He could see himself taking over Erik Selvig’s mind, and then the close associate of Nick Fury, Clint Barton. He was a talented marksmen, and invaluable ally against SHEILD.  
‘Forgive me Doctor.’ Loki whispered, anguish overtaking his mind, and he could no longer watch what he was being made to do. He fell to the ground, letting his eyes fall shut, and he curled up into himself, trying desperately to wake up from this horrible nightmare.


	3. Reunion

The exhilaration of seeing Thor was cut short by the fact that even his brother, with all his strength, could not free him from his mind prison. He was trapped until he carried out his duty.   
He knew by now that he had gotten the rawest end of the deal. Coming back to Midgard had cost him his freedom, his sanity, and now, he could not even be helped by his brother.  
When Thor tried to speak to him of coming home, and how father and mother had missed him, he had smiled sadly and blinked back hot tears of shame.  
When his lips moved and he asked if they had mourned at all, he could almost feel the grip from Thor on his arm, but only just.  
The pain was a minor sensation compared to what he had suffered at the hands of the Other.  
‘I wish you could save me Brother. I really do.’


	4. Not Alone

Waking up inside the glass cage, he was uncertain at first if he was not simply imagining things again, but no, this glass was real, tangible. He reached out to touch it, and the man before him, Nick Fury informed him what would happen if he tried to escape.  
Loki’s face twisted into a mockery of a smile, and he felt laughter bubble inside his chest. This was too deliciously ironic.  
He was free from his mind prison only long enough to find himself in a real cell. One with a bottomless pit beneath it.  
He simply nodded and retreated, raising both hands in surrender.   
He was alone yet again.  
Until. . . a stunning red haired woman appeared behind him. He would have sensed her sooner if he had been at his normal awareness, but he was slightly impaired, being possessed from a distance.  
“There’s not many who can sneak up on a god.” He found himself saying, half his own sarcastic wit, the other an insult added to injury that the statement was false.


	5. Resistance

The woman only shrugged,  
“I’m not most people.”  
She had that right.  
He knew why she was there. He’d seen shadows of her inside Clint Barton’s mind. The mirror’s were not always one way.  
Barton thought of her often in moments of clarity.  
Natasha Romanoff. One of her many names, but the most commonly used since turning to work for SHEILD.  
Her partner was in love with her. She pretended to deny it. He laughed in her face, and it was completely him, except for the horrific threat that followed.  
When she flinched and turned away, declaring him a monster, he couldn’t deny it.  
However, his voice said,  
“No, you brought the monster with you.”  
With that slip he felt a jolt of pain sear across his brain.  
He had given away a hint of the plan, and the Other was angry with him.


	6. Revulsion

The satisfaction he felt stabbing his spear into Phil Coulson’s back was only skin deep. Inside his mirrored cage, Loki was screaming in agony. The last thing he wanted was to kill the agent. He had been the only one to show sympathy to Jane during the whole debacle with her research.  
He had been the Agent that Erik had managed to fool with the fake scientists ID.  
He had been the Agent to grant him access to retrieve his scepter, and thus his power.  
His fists grew sore from hitting the glass, hoping desperately that it would shatter.  
When he looked into his brothers eyes, before condemning him to his possible death, he found no words to say.   
If he could have shed a tear he would have cried blood.  
‘I love you Brother. I am sorry.’  
His hand stretched out and punched the red button.  
Metal shrieked on metal as the cage plummeted out of the ship.


	7. Regret

Standing atop Stark Tower, watching the Chitari pour from the rift in space that he had created, Loki only felt regret. Regret for this deal. Regret for putting enmity between his brother and him, even if it was mostly caused by deceit.  
When Thor offered him the chance to surrender and finish things, together, he punched at the glass so hard, he managed to crack the pane. A tear fell, as he reached to his ankle sheath, pulled out a small dagger, and as he drove it into Thor’s side, he whispered with a poisonous edge to his voice,  
“Sentiment.”  
He was begging Thor to forgive him, and yet could only walk away, and leap off to land on a Chitari chariot, and begin coordinating attacks.  
Loki didn’t even get to look back. But he knew Thor would be somehow angry and yet forgiving to him. At least he hoped so.


	8. Heroes Welcome

Lying on the ground, amidst the rubble of Stark Tower, breathing in and out slowly, Loki could finally see. His vision had cleared, the dark haze was gone. The mirrored cage had broken and splintered into millions of clear fragments.  
The sunshine hurt his eyes, and his back ached, but he was free.  
All of the Avengers had returned in force and all had their weapons aimed at him, including Thor, growling slightly as he gripped his hammer.  
Loki merely smiled, relishing the movement of his muscles,  
“If it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that drink now.”  
He didn’t miss the small smile that appeared on Tony Stark's face, and even Clint Barton grinned ever so slightly.


	9. Redemption?

He went quietly. He didn’t bother trying to explain himself out of trouble. He knew Odin would see the truth. He accepted the manacles and even the muzzle. He ignored the wary looks of the Avengers and the defeated expression on his brother’s face.  
Loki had been tricked once, and would never let it happen again. The thing he was grateful for, no lasting damage.  
Clint Barton appeared to have been returned to normal, according to what he had overheard, it had been brought about by Natasha.   
Erik Selvig had been brought back to himself by the same cognitive recalibration. He only hoped that the Doctor would forgive him in time.  
When the Bifrost opened and they began heading back to Asgard, Loki had only one worry, where had Jane been throughout all of this madness? Was she safe?


End file.
